thewigglynostalgicyearsfandomcom-20200213-history
Look Both Ways
"Look Both Ways" is a song from Toot Toot. Its music was adapted from Dr. Richmond, a Cockroaches song. This song is about crossing the street safely. It was sang on the "Toot Toot" video and during many concerts. Song Lyrics (Anthony: Greg, now we're walking down the street, we want to cross the road. What do we do Greg? What do we do?) Greg, Mark, Paul, and Kevin: Stop at the lights, look both ways Look both ways again (Anthony: Oh yeah?) Wait for the traffic to come to a stop Then cross the road with a friend (Anthony: Could you say it again, Greg?) Greg, Kevin, Mark, and Paul: 'Stop at the lights, look both ways Look both ways again Wait for the traffic to come to a stop Then cross the road with a friend. We like walking, do you like walking, too? ('Anthony: of course we do, Greg) Greg: Then there's something that we all should do (Anthony: Let me guess. Are you going say what I think?) Greg, Kevin, Mark, and Paul: (singing) ''Let's stop at the lights, Look both ways Look both ways again. ('Anthony:' Oh!) Wait for the traffic to come to a stop Then cross the road with a friend ('Anthony:' Hey Greg, this if fun walking. I like walking. We all like walking.) '''Greg:' (singing) ''We like walking Do you like walking, too? ('Anthony:' Well, I just said that, Greg!) '''Greg:' (singing) ''Then there's something that we all should do ('Anthony:' You're right, tell us about it!) '''Greg, Kevin, Mark, and Paul:' (singing) ''Let's stop at the lights, look both ways Look both ways again Wait for the traffic to come to a stop Then cross the road, cross the road cross the road with a friend 2011 '''Murray: '''Volkswagen is a good friend of The Wiggles family and we're delighted to have them on board as an official partner. '''Jeff:' Together, we're here to understand the importance of road safety. Sam: The Travel Safety Volkswagen and... (The Wiggles all together) The Wiggles! Anthony: Sam, now I'm walking down the street. We want to cross the road. What do we do, Sam? What do we do? Sam: Stop at the lights, look both ways, Look both ways again. Anthony: Yeah, man. Sam: Wait for the traffic to come to a stop, Then cross the road with a friend Anthony: Could you say that again, Sam? Sam: Stop at the lights, look both ways, Look both ways again Anthony: Oh yeah, man! Sam: Wait for the traffic to come to a stop, Then cross the road with a friend. Anthony: Let's go walking. Sam: We like walking Do you like walking, too? Anthony: Of course we do, Sam. Sam: Then there's something that we all should do. Anthony: Let me guess. Are you gonna say what I think you're gonna say? Sam: Let's stop at the lights, look both ways, Look both ways again. Anthony: Oh yeah, man! Sam: Wait for the traffic to come to a stop, Then cross the road with a friend. Anthony: Hey Sam, this is fun walking. I like walking. We all like walking. Oh yeah, man! Sam: We like walking Do you like walking, too? Anthony: Well, I just said that, Sam. Sam: Then there's something that we all should do. Anthony: You're right, tell us about it. Sam: Let's stop at the lights, look both ways, Look both ways again Anthony: Oh yeah, man! Sam: Wait for the traffic to come to a stop Then cross the road, cross the road, cross the road with a friend. Anthony: Oh yeah, man! Trivia * In 2011, the song was used to promote Volkswagen. * The song is actually The Wiggles' version of The Cockroaches' Dr. Richmond song. * The traffic lights were later used in the Toot Toot Show!. * Jeff Fatt is not credited for the playing the keyboards. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Toot Toot! songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs